umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resolutions and Rules of the Union of Micro-Nations
The Resolutions and Rules of the Union of Micro-Nations '''is the governing document of the Union of Micro-Nations organisation that is updated according to majority votes by the membership of the UMN. The responsibility of governance of the Resolutions and Rules for the entire organisation is the Secretary-General, who is answerable to the Security Council Rules are the basic doctrine as to the running of the organisation, behaviour of members and other day-to-day procedure in the UMN. Resolutions are agreements made by the UMN members on particular subjects of importance and determines the will of member nations. '''THE RESOLUTIONS AND RULES OF THE UNION OF MICRO-NATIONS (AS OF 1 SEPTEMBER 2013) Rules: 1. The Security Council of the UMN can have their position taken from them if the court and the Secretary General finds any wrongdoing. If a Security Council member is removed from their position, an election will be held to determine who will replace them. More Security Council members can be added if the current Security Council determines that more members are needed. 2. Secretary-General terms will last 3 months, there are currently no limits on how many terms and Secretary-General can hold. 3. The Secretary-General is able to approve or disapprove of suggested resolutions. The Secretary-General can also remove any nation from the UMN with valid reason. The Secretary-General can be impeached if found by the court to have any major bias against any member nations. 4. A Secretary-General can be impeached if the majority of votes favor impeachment, after the impeachment a new election will be immediately held to determine who will finish the rest of the term. 5. At least 10 micro-nations have to be in the UMN for a Secretary-General to be elected. 6. Any resolution can be removed if the majority of votes favor removing it. 7. For a proposed resolution to be accepted, it must first be approved by the Secretary-General and it must win a majority vote, if it is denied by the Secretary-General a valid reason must be given. 8. Every nation is allowed 1 representative in the UMN, this representative can be anyone with citizenship in that nation. 9. Any nation can be denied access to the UMN by the Secretary General if a valid reason is provided. 10. In votes and elections, every member has one vote and only one vote. Candidates are NOT allowed to vote for themselves under any circumstances in elections, but members are able to vote for their proposed resolutions. 11. The only members able to edit this document, the Resolutions and Rules of the Union of Micro-Nations, are the security council members, which are currently Levi Newman, DeWaco Estates, Cody Sechler, David Malins, and Jacob Lewis, and the Secretary General, which is currently Jonathan Costello. Any member who violates this law will be kicked for 2 weeks. 12. Security Council members are not allowed to take any executive action without the approval of the Secretary General. Violation of this law will result in the removal of the member from the Security Council. 13. Unless otherwise authorized unanimously by the UMN, no member nation can speak on behalf of the UMN or act authoritative action on behalf of it. 14. The majority of roleplay is banned from the UMN. Examples would be claiming excessive amounts of land, soldiers, weapons, supplies, ect. and making other absurd claims. This includes roleplay wars. 15. Hate speech against members of the UMN is banned. Insulting and/or taunting members for sexual orientation, race, religion, and other non political beliefs and views will be considered hate speech. Punishment will be decided by the court. 16. Racial slurs are banned from the UMN. Words used to insult a race or religion are considered racial slurs. If a racial slur is used in a non insulting way, such as using a quote that involves a racial slur, then the use of the word will be considered acceptable, though a member could dispute if the use of the racial slur was insulting or not. Punishment for using a racial slur to insult a race or religion will be decided by a vote or by the court. 17. The anthem of the union is the Marignan March. It is permitted to play before meeting, or announcements. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-YRI6N_WGw) 18. If a proposed resolution has more abstain votes than yes and no combined by the end of the 24 hour voting period, it shall be thrown out, due to the abundance of abstain votes indicating that the majority of members are neutral on the subject. 19. Member nations must solve any conflicting territory claims, with the assistance of the UMN court if needed. The UMN court can not decide who will receive the territory in question, but may only make suggestions and act as a negotiator. 20. Most profanity is banned from the UMN. See "Profanity rules (Contains language)" to see what words are banned. 'Passed Resolutions: ' 001- Attacking another micro-nation in any way that destroys life or property without a legitimate reason is forbidden, if a micro-nation is suspected of violating this resolution, they shall stand before the UMN court, which will determine if the attack was valid or not. 002- The construction and/or use of nuclear weapons of all sizes is banned, all nuclear weapons possessed by member nations must be destroyed or dismantled, if a micro-nation is suspected of violating this resolution, they shall stand before the UMN court, to determine if the nation is guilty and to determine that nations punishment. 003- Ban of the construction, use, and possession of large scale biological and chemical weapons, if a biological or chemical weapon is designed to kill or harm more than 150 human beings, it shall be considered large scale and it will be considered a crime to possess such a weapon. If any nation possesses weapons of this scale they will destroy these weapons so that they cannot be reconstructed. If a micro-nation is suspected of violating this resolution, they shall stand before the UMN court, to determine if the nation is guilty and to determine that nations punishment. 004- The UMN court is able to put non member nations on trial for UMN resolution violations. These trials can be held without the non-member nations attendance but the non-member nation must be first informed and given the opportunity to attend their trial.